And Basically Run
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Sequel to Feaking Out the Gods. The Gods read about Percy and Luke running off. Here they go again. Oh Gods.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this… this chapter is actually what happen when watching Fast and the Furious five and reading Percy Jackson at the same time. Shameless plot stealing, I'm sorry.

Hades P.O.V

Hermes's son was being possessed by Dad and tried to kill Percy… I know that I've never been very conventional when it come to relationships… kidnapping my niece and marrying her, having an affair with my brothers… but damn even I thought it was a weird way to start a relationship.

If you've ever met somebody who's run for very long or run very far at all then there is one truth, eventually it all just became a list of places…. So if this year were ever to become written down by anybody I guess that's what it would become to. Chapters titled in states and towns and countries but I doubt anybody will know about it. Other than Clarisse anyway.

"Of course it had to be Clarisse," Ares muttered. I wonder where they were going after Rio.

"Hey, the better friends she and Percy are the more he'll want her to stay alive," Hestia said honestly. I suppose she would know best.

**Rio. **

"Because we totally didn't know that already," Athena snorted. One day I was just going to punch her in the face… oooh, Poseidon's birthday present, damn it's not for another six months.

**Chelsea Parker had to be either the luckiest person in the world or the most unfortunate. On one side she was nearly killed for stealing a really nice convertible, on the other she escaped and said convertible had a computer chip with the location of the biggest drug lord in Rio's cash houses on there. Equalling up to 100 million dollars.**

"That's my baby girl," Hermes cheered forcing a smile onto his face. I couldn't help but pity the bastard he was fucked.

"**So what do we do about it?" Chelsea asked sitting on the hood of the car, or rather what was left of it.**

"Steal it, I don't have to be the God of prophesy to see that two out of three are all for stealing it" Apollo said. Obviously, Hermes children are like that.

"Idiot," Artemis muttered, shaking her head and that was the man she was in love with. On a completely unrelated side note, what the fuck is with this family and there siblings?

"**We steal it" Luke said with a grin shared by the other child of Hermes. Ordinarily I would have protested but there are certain types of people in this world who only care about money, and this man was one of them. He hurt my family, something that only other members of my family can get away with and the best way to get to him was through his money. **

"It's gone," Zeus said, "Like my lightning bolt in a room full of Valkyries, gone." I can't believe he made a joke about that this soon and then he looked down and saw it missing. "Hermes!"

"I didn't do it" he protested, eyes wide in a look that clearly stated get me out of here, get me out of here now. Hestia giggled.

"Brother, Hestia stashed it under her throne," Poseidon said spotting the same thing I did. She pouted and tossed it back, winking in Hermes direction.

**Which lead to where we were now, sitting together with a plan to rob the bastard…. and you know how Romans and Greeks never get along? Bullshit, absolute fucking bullshit.**

"Oh Lord," Artemis sighed, "This is going to get ugly."

"Yep, it can only end in tears and sex" Aphrodite said smiling.

"Don't you mean or?" I asked. She shook her head, much to my surprise.

"No, I meant and, definitely and" she chirped. I shuddered; her mind must be a scary, horrible and pink place.

**Introducing our merry little band, Lyra daughter of Hera, Leticia daughter of Venus, Clarisse daughter of Ares, Andrew son of Minerva, Kevin and Miranda twins of Vulcan, Luke and Chelsea children of Hermes (or Mercury, we never found out in Chelsea's case) and me.**

The parents of the named children were all beaming with pride and trying to hide it. I didn't think that Athena would be happy about her son participating in grand theft auto.

"**So your saying that we burn the money from the first place, see where they consolidate the rest and swipe it, just like that?" Clarisse said with a smirk, recapping the plan.**

"I got to get m'laptop, go get a flamethrower on Ebay for Clarisse," Ares said randomly, Artemis who was reading burst out into laughter.

"Like father like daughter," she said simply.

"**Yeah, pretty much," Andrew said. Clarisse insisted that we bring a flamethrower, something that was really way to easy to obtain but gave us the privacy to talk about what was bothering her.**

"Luke," Hermes said sighing, "You know I-"

"Wish that Lyra were still here," Apollo stated, because it wasn't a question. He knew.

"Do you trust him?" she asked, "Luke tried to kill you." I sighed, sitting on the hood of a swiped car while we waited to collect the flamethrower.

"Mmm flamethrower," Ares said happily. I… wasn't he supposed to be more than we gave him credit for?

"**I know, trust me when I say that he didn't want to. You know what happened to you Dad, about how he was possessed by Kronos?" I asked stopping and waiting for her to nod, "It's happening to Luke, one day he wont be Luke anymore… so if his eyes have gone a funny gold colour get away as fast as you can without drawing suspicion" **

"Good advise, wise almost," Athena said.

"Oh shut up Athena, wise isn't the best complement in the book and what the fuck do you mean almost? Your either wise or your not" Hera spat irritated. Oh happy day, the one person she can't say anything against.

"**And your just going to run about the world until you can't anymore" She questioned with a sad smile, "You can't run forever"**

"Watch him" Hestia said smiling wistfully, "Just you watch him." She had such faith in him… and it was a good thing I think? I guess that we'd just see.

"**I don't know, I haven't stopped yet," I said grinning. She thought that I meant the running I was doing with Luke… I didn't, the end of the Time War… the day where I die… and so does everybody and everything else was what I was running from.**

"Fucking Time War, I hate the stupid thing. I wish it'd just stop, I wish it'd just end" Ares whispered desperately. What was that bad, I mean I know how bad it was, but it was turning the God of war himself off war.

**The next day we snuck into the cash house with guns and Clarisse set a few million on fire with her flamethrower. They moved the cash into, wait for it; this is the best bit… the police station. It was in a vault in the evidence room, the vault had a palm scanner and pin number. Andrew was having fun learning how to crack that son of bitch.**

"Oh joy, you children are corrupting mine" Athena spat at Hermes. Crack, she was KO'd…. OMG, I know I swore I'd never say that again… I mean ever, but OMG, there's nothing else that really covers it.

"She never shuts up, I live in New Orleans and she still gives me a headache," a woman says frowning and staring at Athena's unconscious form hold a dented metal baseball bat.

"Hi Nix" Apollo says smiling cheerfully. Oh crap it's the Valkyrie.

"Hey, I'm going to hug you right now" Poseidon said smiling blindingly standing up and hugging her so tight she couldn't breath.

"So long as nobody cancels the credit card I found, it's all good," she said before running out in a blur.

"Well that was fucking weird," I said staring at the spot where she was.

"Yeah but hey, but she's hot and left me her number," Hera said blandly. I didn't fall off my throne… not at all. OMG.

**Meanwhile Leticia, who had asked everyone to call her Letty, had taken off with Kevin to go get that handprint. I don't even want to know about how she's planning to go get it, but it was trouble. Luke was scanning the Police radio and hacking into the FBI.**

"Well that's a useful skill to have." Zeus said blandly, we stare at him strangely.

"Oh Dad, I'm so proud," Hermes said wiping away fake tears, well they were real… they were actually there, but he didn't mean them. I hope.

**When Chelsea stole the car the people she was pulling the hit with shot some FBI agents, killing them and even though she didn't actually do it, it put her at the tippy top of the wanted list and us by default. Agent Hobbs was a technical difficulty that none of us were looking forward to dealing with.**

"Opps," Demeter said, was she still eating cereal? Damn, slow down.

"You know you've eaten the whole box of that," I pointed out. She threw it at my head, sisters.

"**Hey guys" Luke yelled, "I have an idea about how to get us a little more breathing room." We all gathered around to listen to his plan, put a tracker on the car they were using. When Kevin and Letty came back with the handprint I cringed. She had somehow managed to get a solid print on the ass of her bikini… and trust me this is not the kind of guy you want grabbing your ass. **

"Apollo, what are you doing?" Artemis asked, he paused bottle of bleach in his hand.

"I'm bleaching my brain, that guy is ug-ly" he responded. Okay then.

**If you casually attend a street race with people that Chelsea had spent the last few months befriending and making them willing to help her out you will apparently get caught.**

"Wait, what," Athena said sitting up, "There was a girl and a bat and…. That little bitch knocked me out,"

"Yeah, Nix doesn't like you," Poseidon said smiling.

"Nix?" she questioned tiredly, "Oh come on, that's so not fair,"

"**Your under arrest" Agent Hobbs said aiming a machine gun at us. We just sat there and smirked.**

"I really, really, really think that that isn't going to work," I said examining my fingernails.

"Me either," Zeus agreed, as I leaned comfortably against Poseidon's shoulder.

"**Really, I don't feel under arrest… do you guys feel under arrest" I said cockily, as the all answered in negative.**

"Better question, do they feel dead yet?" Ares asked shaking his head. It seemed he was getting sober again. Hopeful we don't have to stop again so he can go in search of more liquor.

"**Well then it seems you've made a mistake then" he retorted. Chelsea laughed and walked up to him until they were only inches apart, seeing how she didn't even reach his shoulders with heels it was amusing.**

"If he shoots her or at her I'm gonna incinerate him," Hermes threatened angrily. Not if Percy gets there first I thought to myself.

"**And your mistake, is thinking your in America" she said before taking a step back and throwing her arm wide, "This is Brazil." The sound of many, many handguns cocking as all of two hundred or so people pointed their guns at them, safety off filled the air.**

"Awesome," we chorus, because really it was. How the hell did they manage that?

**They left, reluctantly, uneasily, but they left. Miranda had managed to stick the tracker into the bulletproof car. Which meant tomorrow we could do it, as soon as he was far enough away. We were packing up and getting ready to go, but as is the way with all great plans… it didn't work. **

"What do you mean plan don't work?" Athena questioned.

"Anything you can plan a counter plan can be made," Ares said, "Improvisation is harder to work around." Well there you go, the hidden intelligence is back again.

**Smash! Their car drove through a wall, nearly hitting Letty, which pissed off Clarisse and you know what I completely supported he attempts to beat the dumb fuck to death with a socket wrench after he almost killed her almost-sort-of-not-really-but-were-sleeping-together-anyway-not-girlfriend. She could have killed him and for a moment I thought that she was going to… but the appliance chipped concrete next to his head. **

Ares just smirked, a smirk that said simply, that's my girl. The scary thought was that Percy sounded disappointed about it. I shuddered and ignored it.

**For our amusement we let them arrest us, just cause. Until the dumb ass drug lord (whose name I should probably learn before I take the thing that means most to him away) sent assassin's to kill us. Agent Hobbs, the poor bastard lost his whole team.**

"Wait, he's planning on stealing a hundred mill from this idiot and he doesn't even know his name?" Hera questioned.

"That Percy for you," Hestia said amused.

"**If your going after him I'm coming to," he said, "And I'll warn you now, I'm taking him out not bringing him in." Clarisse, in her own special way of helping brought him over to her weapons rack (Enough to supply a small army).**

"Aw, that so sweet," Aphrodite squealed. I know the goddesses in our family are generally crazy vicious bitches, but I wasn't expecting them all to agree.

"**Have at," she said walking away. His eyebrow shot up to almost the back of his neck.**

There was a round of laughing we tried to imagine that. He must me bald, I thought idly.

"**What the fuck kind of kids are you?" he asked in awe. We just smiled and got to work, the police station was surrounded. Every corrupt cop in Rio was there and fuck me there were many. Lyra and I got into the two non-descript black cars and followed what we affectionately called _'Hobbs armoured tank' _as it smashed through the room in the evidence locker.**

"Well that's one way to break in to somewhere," Poseidon laughed.

"That it is brother, that it is," I responded squeezing his hand.

**Pop, pop, pop, pop. Machine guns fired as we ducked around the car and hooked the cables to the vault. We were going to rip it out the wall. Zoom, we were out of there with cops on our ass. **

"They're really not sneaking around are they?" Apollo laughed, "No wait yes they are,"

"How is that sneaky?" Athena asked.

"Just wait for it," Apollo said, "It's coming."

"**You guys know where your going," Andrew spoke over the radio, "Bring it home." Later in the years after it happen, there was always one thing that I would be adamant about… sending the vault full of money through that bank and destroying it was an accident, in fact o was quiet content to say it never even happened. **

There were roars of laughter. This was just to good I decided.

"Like anybody going to believe that," Hestia said laughing hysterically, "I think we know better by now."

"**Did you guys just take out a bank?" Luke asked in amused and unsurprised.**

"Possible," Aphrodite said, drawing out the word.

"**No" I said back way to fast, obviously joking as the others in there cop cars knocked out most of our problems, giving us a thirty second window. Miranda had parked a garbage truck under an overpass with our practice vault next to it.**

"Why?" Artemis muttered frowning.

"Well if you shut up maybe we'd find out," Athena bitched. Whack, an arrow lodged millimetres away from her head.

"Oi, be nice to my sis," Apollo threatened knocking another arrow. She looked at him with absolute shock; it was almost like she didn't remember why he was so protective over her.

"**This is it," Lyra said moving her car over to the right. Screech, it slides right into the truck, cables attached to the practise vault and we sped out from under the overpass and headed to the bridge. Time to lose them. **

"That is really cool, but what's the point?" Zeus asked frowning.

"Hobbs, he's going to try and make them give up the money," Ares supplied. That actually made a lot of sense.

**We made it about halfway down the bridge before we initiated the plan. I disconnected and got the fuck out the way. Waiting out of the way of ground zero as Lyra use the vault to take out the corrupt cops. Crashing Mr Asshole drug lord's car.**

There was a moment of silence before we all cracked it. This kid is really too much, I thought to myself. How the hell does he keep doing this crap?

**Bang! Oh look, Hobbs shot him in the head. Lyra moved over to my car, and opened the driver door. **

"Percy, you can't just say stuff like that," Hestia complained through giggles.

"Yeah, oh look he just got shot in the head should not be a twelve year olds reaction to death," Poseidon said.

"Yeah well he's crazy, personally I think it's great," Dionysus said. Of course you do.

"**I can't just let you kids go, but I think you've earned yourself a 24 hour head start," he said, "But I'll see you soon."**

"Nope," Apollo said, "Never ever again shall you see him again." Especially if he doesn't want you to, then again that may be better for his life span.

"**No you wont," I said, smirking. He looked at us a shook his head, going to check the vault. Whoops, time to get out of there. Which was what lead us to where we were now, sitting nervously while Andrew hacked the vaults security system. **

"I don't know whether to be proud of him or ground him," Athena groaned.

"Yeah, go with proud," Hermes said, "It messes with you head less when you go with proud."

"**Come on, give us this one," he whispered pressing our makeshift handprint to the palm scanner. Beep, the light flashed green and the door open… money spilled all over the floor like in the cartoons. There was a moment of pure silence, before the screaming cheering and hugging came in. **

I have no idea why, but we seemed to all be cheering to. I had to admit, theft or not that was awesome. I was proud of my relatives, surprisingly, that's new.

"**Money, money will come and go" Lyra said standing at the head of our makeshift table at dinner that night holding up her glass, "We all know that but the thing that are really important are the people in this room. The people that at the end of the day we know will always always have our back. _We salute to our family_" she said pride in her voice, repeating the last bit in Greek and Latin.**

"That, that is beautiful" Hera said crying, "That is what our family should be." I felt a twinge of… something. I… I wished our family were like that to.

"Ain't love grand," Aphrodite said breezily, smiling.

Later that night Luke and I found Clarisse sitting on the floor staring at her phone lost. "My Mom wants me to come home… she's going to have twins, maybe she's better now but if I don't see…. If I don't check that those kids will be okay then I'll never forgive myself," she said quietly.

"Do you think they'll go with her?" Zeus asked. Hera nodded. I hoped so, because family bonding wasn't going to give me a heart attack.

"You need us to go with you," I said, "No don't argue we'll go with you, because you may need help to get them out of there,"

"What is she going to do with kids?" Ares asked, worrying about his daughter.

"She'll make sure that there okay," Hestia said comfortingly.

"**Clarisse, if there not okay there… what will you do?" Luke asked her.**

"What's right," Artemis said, "Hopefully." I think that if she couldn't help them then Percy would.

"**Well I just got myself 11 million, is it really child abduction when it's the best thing for them?" she asked blankly. Luke and I took a seat on either side of her and sat in silence. Looks like it's back to New York tomorrow.**

"Done," Artemis said tossing the book to Apollo, who turned the page and started to read. Here we go again, I thought shutting my eyes and snuggling into Poseidon.

"Feeling sleepy there?" Poseidon teased.

"Mmm, shut up and be a good pillow," I mumbled. There were chuckles.

Oh Gods, I finally finished the first chapter. I had major writers block, so this chapter is kind crap but now their uber rich and can do whatever they want. So, yay for having no limits. Review if you have any idea or comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also this time I didn't rip off a random movie plot. Cool, huh? Reviews are welcomed and craved. Enjoy and good luck… your going to need it.

Poseidon's P.O.V

All right, that was officially one of the better chapters. I had to admit I was jealous of them, the way that they had that makeshift family. I wish that we could be like that; I had a dull ache in my chest when I thought about it. Hades caught my eye and silently asked if I was okay. I just smiled and motioned for Zeus to read.

New York.

"Is every chapter going to have a place as a title?" Athena bitched. Where was Nix when you need her?

"Athena, shut up," Artemis groaned, "I actually want to know what's happening."

**There are something's that you never ever forget. Driving through New York sitting on Luke's lap with Clarisse driving and twenty-two million dollars shoved into garbage bags, filling up both the boot and backseat in a stolen McLaren of which there are only 300 in the world, is one of them.**

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'll never forget that," Aphrodite said laughing.

"Oh, I'm so proud," Hermes said, "A stolen car, lots of cash and a hot guy sitting on his lap." I would yell at him, but he was pretty hot and yes I realise how strange that sounds because he's my son. But think about it this way, I'm fucking both of my brothers. Family isn't an issue for us.

I contacted a friend of mine and got the money put into an account, before we headed down to the hospital in Detroit. Clarisse's Mom, Kelly I think her name was seemed to be waiting for us to show up, because she gave birth the moment Clarisse went into the room.

"Well that's was good timing," Hera said. That it was, birth had to be the single most grossest thing I had ever fucking seen. Saw it once, never again.

"I hope the boys don't have to see that," I said.

"Giving birth is a beautiful thing," Hera screeched. I just shuddered.

"I saw it once and I slept with only men for over three years, because it's really, really, really not a beautiful thing," I said, "And there was no way I wanted to put some poor girl through that."

"Well at least he's trying to be thoughtful," Demeter said crunching away on cereal box number seven.

**The next two days Luke and I got a hotel room while Clarisse spent time with her Mom. There hadn't been any episodes since he tried to kill me at camp, and for that I was grateful. **

"Your so not the only one," Hermes said quietly, poor bastard. I couldn't even imagine being him. I made sure I was smiling though, because now that we were out I didn't put it past either of my brothers to sit on my lap or sit me on there's if they thought I was upset.

"**So what do we do, after we sort out Clarisse?" Luke asked me. I lie on the bed next to him and bit my lip. Where should we even go next?**

There was a loud collaboration of yelling as everyone want to tell them where. I personally recommended the Caribbean.

"**Well, it's my birthday soon, we could go spend it up in Greece," I said thoughtfully. Thirteen again, yay! Not. Gods I hate being a child again, it's so annoying.**

"Yeah, no sex, not cool," Aphrodite said.

"The world doesn't revolve around sex Aphrodite," Athena yelled, "Right Artemis?" Artemis just looked guilty.

"Athena I foreswore _men_" Artemis said, "Not sex, men." There was a pause of total silence before…

"Holy fuck, Artemis has a lesbian harem," Apollo yelled eyes wide lock in a vision, "Wait a go sis… I didn't realise it was physically possible for you to bend like that, Yoga?"

"Get your perverted foresight off my hunters," she said glaring at him.

"And your lesbian orgy," he said in awe. And this people, is my family… Gods were fucked up.

"Artemis, you're a slut," Athena said horrified, "I thought you were the only one here other than Hestia that was on my side." Artemis looked on the verge of tears at that comment, but Athena continued to spill her vitriol out at her until Apollo had enough. He stood slowly and walks to Athena's throne before lifting her out of it by her throat.

"Listen here you useless, frigid bitch," he said darkly, looking nothing like the sunny, cheerful god we had come to expect; he burned now with the darkest anger that you could possibly imagine. "If you ever speak to her like that again I'll make you wish that I killed you and dumped somewhere that they'd never find your body,"

With that statement he threw her into her throne with excessive force and took Artemis and placed the almost sobbing Goddess on his lap. She struggled for a moment before giving in and sitting contentedly curled up on his lap.

"And how exactly will you do that?" Athena spat, valiantly trying to ignore the purplish fingerprints bruised into he neck.

"I'll send you to spend some quality time with Grandfather" he said simply turning all his attention to his sister.

"**Cool, Greece it is," he responded. Bang! Both of us speed out of bed and drew weapons. It was Clarisse, looking panicked and holding her baby sisters. I rushed forward and took them out of her arms, as she sunk onto the bed, there was a stab wound in her shoulder.**

"Is she alright?" Ares questions worriedly. It was good the amount he cared about his daughter. I however was still reeling and repressing the urge to hug Apollo. I made a mental note to talk to Zeus about letting them be together again. It had been many millennia since those jealous mortals tore them apart.

"**She was shooting up," she said finally, "If she fed them after that it would probably kill them or something. If she was going to fed them at all." I calmed to babies down and placed them on the centre of the bed, putting pillow around them.**

"What kind of mother treats their children like that," Hestia demanded, various flames leaping up and dancing. "How dare they abuse the gift they'd been given." She wasn't the only one looking pissed Ares looked ready to kill, slowly and painfully.

"Doesn't explain how you got stabbed," Luke said bring out a bowel of hot water and a clean towel. I peeled her shirt away from the wound, the douche that stabbed her had stabbed and twisted.

"That bitch" Ares cursed. I had to wonder what kind of people Ares slept with. I hoped that this one was a one-night stand.

"**I told her that if she started that shit again I'd take them and go, I don't think she expected me to mean it" she responded, "When I went to grab there stuff she lost it. Screaming about how we were a family and we had to stay together. I told her no, she called me an ungrateful bitch and stabbed me. I took the girls and ran."**

"That is so wrong," I whispered, and it was. How were three kids supposed to deal with all this? Because despite the way things were in the good old days this was modern New York.

"**What are you going to do?" I asked using my waterpowers to fix her shoulder. She looked at the two newborns on the bed and back at me again before shaking their head. Clarisse was only a few months older than me; she shouldn't have to make decisions like this.**

"Fuck, she's only thirteen. How can she be expected to make a choice like that," Aphrodite said worriedly. "I wish I knew what she was thinking." There was a flash of light before a girl of about sixteen appeared before us.

"Alright, who the fuck said I wish?" she demand before turning around and face-palmed, "Right, sorry." She kneeled momentarily before standing up.

"You don't look very surprised," Ares commented.

"Nope, I was warned," she responded, "Not to be rude but I have to go soon, was there anything particular that you needed?"

"We wanted to know what you did with your sisters?" Hera asked softly. I looked at her critically, checking for signs of depression or something. She smiled.

"I have to pick my _daughters _up from school soon," she said throwing what looked like a school photo. With that she took a seat on a conjured couch started fiddling with a pocketknife.

"Wait, you said you were warned, so who warned you?" Athena asked suddenly.

"The other that have already visited, or will visit. I was never really big on the whole time travel thing," she said artlessly.

"**I want to keep them," she said softly, "I just… I don't know how."**

"If you didn't know how then…" Apollo asked, his sister still sitting on his lap.

"Did I manage to raise two kids on my own?" she finished, "The girls adore Uncle Percy." Of course, I wonder if this is how Hera feels about her daughter?

"**I'll help you but you have to be sure" I said, no idea where these words were coming from. "If you keep them you will be their mother, there parent. You have to be willing to do whatever it takes to give them their best chance. They are your top priority, not camp or school, not the Gods themselves, you will do what's best for them girls "**

"Are they, above us?" Ares asked his daughter. She just looked at him for a moment as if to say are you kidding me.

"You're a parent, what the fuck do you think?" she asked in complete surprise, "Of course they come first."

"**I'll do it," she said looking at them, "Nobody… nobody will ever hurt them again." And with that statement I knew that everything was going to be fine.**

"It's so strange, listening to Kelp Heads thoughts, I doubt that any of us will be the same after hearing them," she murmured.

"I know, but why do you think that?" Hades asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Because, out of all the things he never said. About where he went and what happened there or about Thalia… I was quiet happy to never know," she responded.

"**So where do we start?" Luke asked, over from his place playing with the infants. I smiled.**

"Shopping," Clarisse said, saying the word like somebody would say words like child murderer. Aphrodite squealed and jumped up and down in her seat. Ouch, I wanted to use my eardrums again, to bad I guess.

**The rest of the night was spent discussing what was needed. Luke ran down to the shops and bought some nappies, wipes, bottles and formula. Just enough to tide us over until we could go shopping properly, it was decided that tomorrow we would get everything we needed. **

"You could have matching designer babies," Aphrodite squealed, I wish she'd really stop that.

"I vetoed that, and then when I got home I realised that Percy had done it deliberately to spite me," she said. Aphrodite squealed. I found myself wishing that Nix would come back with her bat.

**The twin girls, as it turned out needed names. They were now proudly christened Elena Marie and Isabelle Grace La Rue. The next day, we went apartment shopping. A friend of mine owned the building that Rick lived in, so we were able to get her an apartment on the top floor. Which was good, because being thirteen wasn't really good while looking for an apartment.**

"Yeah, does anyone notice that he seems to have lots of really helpful friends?" Zeus asked.

"You don't know the half of it. Nearly everyone likes Percy, you just can't hate him," Clarisse said shrugging, "Even Lady Artemis is a good friends with him."

Ironically enough it was the same building that my Mom was moving into as well. After that we went shopping, furniture, food, baby stuff. It was actually quiet funny watch Clarisse scrunch up her face.

"Why?" Hermes asked amused.

"Everything was a disgusting shade of Barbie pink," she shuddered in horror. I felt for the poor girl.

"**Why is everything for little girls that horrible shade of pink?" she complained while Luke and I laughed at her. "Shut up," she grumbled, "Your such a girl, you better at shopping than I am,"**

"He so gay," Hestia laughed.

"Lady Aphrodite… must you squeal?" Clarisse asked hesitantly.

"Actually that was Athena," I said jerking my thumb in her direction. She blushed in embarrassment and Clarisse apologised to Aphrodite.

"**Yes, yes I am, but you'll thank me later when your daughters aren't stuck in pink," I said. She did that happy flush thing she did whenever we referred to them as her daughters. We ended up getting lots of purples, silvers, reds, greys, yellows, and blacks when it came to clothes. I teased her about having an actual sense of style she threatened to punch me.**

"I would have to," she muttered glaring at the book. I laughed.

"Sorry, but Percy can be quiet scary and you look like you really would punch him," I said.

"Well I've never had any reason to need to be scared of the little punk," she responded with a half smile.

"**I'm starving," Clarisse said as we sat down at the restaurant, crying filled the air as Elena and Isabelle started crying in their two-baby stroller. **

"Oh Gods, most terrifying experience ever," she said shaking her head, "I think at that moment I would rather take on Kronos,"

"That bad?" Artemis asked quietly.

"I was thirteen with two babies that I was planning on raising," she told her, "You have no idea how scary it is the first time you go to feed them and realise that you have absolutely no idea what your doing. Lets just say I thank you all everyday for Percy, because I have no idea what I would have done without him"

"**I think the Lena and Isa are to," I said chuckling. We had brought them necklaces with there names engraved on them, so we wouldn't get them mixed up. Ironically they were dog tags. **

"That's cool," Ares said cheering. Of course he'd think that, I thought to myself smiling. Zeus kissed me on the cheek.

"Fuck," Clarisse swore suddenly, "I owe Percy fifty bucks." Was everyone betting on us?

"**Guess what" I told her time to learn how to feed them," I told her. She froze, took a deep breath and picked up Elena. **

"Yeah, that really does sound kind of scary," Artemis, admitted. You bet you ass it is, I thought to myself. Don't ask. Seriously you don't want to know the extent of my issues, they scare even me sometimes.

"**Here," I said adjusting the way she was holding her so she could do it with one hand, "Like that, then give her the bottle." She looked down and the tiny under four pound baby she was feeding in awe. Luke snapped another of the many pictures he'd been taking on his camera. **

"I don't think that I ever managed to thank him for that," Clarisse whispered to herself.

"You chose to let him near your kids," Hermes stated.

"I trust Percy, and in between possession the girls love there Uncle Luke to," she responded, she looked so sad. It made me wonder what happened to him.

**I showed her how to burp her and took her while she repeated the process for Isabelle. At some point they asked me how I knew so much about babies and children, Clarisse said if she didn't know better she'd say that I have children of my own. I didn't know what to say to that.**

"He has a daughter," Hestia said, Clarisse looked at us in total surprise.

"A daughter and a platonic wife," I said. You could practically see everything clicking into place.

"That's why she's so upset, it has to be her because there isn't any other explanation for the way that they are with each other," she said breathlessly.

"Who?" Zeus asked she just shook her head. I'd like to meet the woman that had made my son fall in love with her despite his gayness. Really extreme, girls are icky, I think I'm gonna throw up gayness.

**Luke, it turned out was kind of just there to hold our bags and drive us around. It took about a week, filled with memorable moments to have everything she'd need and to set everything up.**

"Poor bastard," Hermes sighed, "Used as a carry boy."

"Nope, poor tourists who lost their wallets, he had about twenty at the end of the day," Clarisse said smirking.

**It was fun, wacky and most of the time completely bonkers but it was the way that we spent the next month.**

"Did you ask them to stay?" Hera asked.

"No, I needed them to stay and they knew it. So they just didn't go anywhere," Clarisse responded lightly. I was so proud of my son, for all he didn't make sense and was probably going to get himself killed… I was still incredibly proud.

**I had to teach Clarisse how to use a washing machine and introduced her to Rick, and his mother Martha and his daughter Alexis. Which would be helpful when we were gone. It was sort of like a makeshift family for a while. Clarisse for being a thirteen-year-old kid was one hell of a Mother.**

"Coming from Percy that means a lot," Hestia said.

"I'd imagine that it does," Hades said. I didn't doubt it, I wonder if he ever found us worth saving.

**She never complained, they weren't her children and it wasn't her job but from the day she signed the papers legally emancipating her and adopting the girls she was there Mom. It was sweet to see her the way she was with them but I was even more surprised when she cornered me a few days before we had to leave.**

"You are a good mother," Hera said surprised, like she didn't expect it. How rude is my sister?

"No, I don't think so," Clarisse responded, "I was just all they had, so I had to do my best by them."

"**Here" she said throwing some papers and a pen down in front of me. "We're demi-gods and sometimes we don't always live, most of the time we don't always live," she explained, "I want you to look after them if anything happens to me."**

"That was smart," Athena said, "But is it really wise to chose him for that job?" The glare that was sent back at her was scary. Considering the fact that she hadn't moved an inch.

"I owe everything to Percy and I knew that if anything happened to me he would take care of those girls" she spat, "You're so lucky that I don't tell _her_"

"Her?" Hades asked.

"The platonic wife who would take great pleasure of ripping you a new one, Gods or not if you dared to talk about him like that in front of her," she explained darkly. I shivered; maybe I didn't want to meet her.

"**You're making me there godfather?" I questioned in surprise and pleasure. **

"It wasn't hard to tell," Aphrodite said smiling, "I think he already loved them." I chuckled to myself I didn't doubt it.

"**I would have been able to do this without you, you knew how to raise kids and I know you can take care of them should anything happen to me," she responded. I signed the papers and pulled her into a big hug. She had a single tear of relief run down her cheek.**

"Why were you crying?" Ares asked his daughter. She smiled happily.

"Because I hated being that scared of anything and when he signed them… well, there wasn't anything to be scared of," she confessed. Ares was next to her in second pulling his daughter into a hug. She froze for a moment before hugging back.

"**What? Did you think I'd say no?" I said laughing. She pulled back and punched me in the arm hard enough to make it go numb.**

"That's my girl," Ares said gruffly. The way they were with each other… it made me want to be around my son but he didn't need me anymore, and it hurt. I dug my nails into the underside of my thigh.

"**If you tell anyone about this I'm gonna break your pretty boy face," she promised.**

"Good luck with that," Hestia said laughing. Everybody else laughed to, it was a fairly ridiculous threat.

"**So that mean's I can't put it on youtube?" Luke asked, standing in the doorway holding his phone up still filming with a smirk. He dodged a frying pan aimed at his head. It was great; I think that if things hadn't happen the way they did we wouldn't have left, but all things must end. A few days later Luke tried to knife me in the head. **

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Hermes cursed getting progressively louder and louder.

"I'm sorry," Clarisse said quietly, "I am so sorry, but this is only going to get worse for you and I think that you know that."

"I was just hoping that that he would stay alright for a little while longer," he said his face in his hands. It was wrong and if I were Hermes I would hate it but I pitied him.

"**I'm… I'm sorry," he whisper in horror as the knife clattered to the floor, "I don't know what happened I just…. I have to go, I have to go now."**

"Don't freak out to badly, Percy will go with him, they'll be fine," Apollo reassured. I doubted it, but while this book was only thin there were more chapters.

"**What are you talking about," Clarisse said stubbornly, "It was a mistake, just one mistake. You don't have to go anywhere." Then he made the one argument she couldn't refuse.**

"He brought your kids into it," Artemis said quietly, "You couldn't take the chance that something would happen to them." She shook her head sadly.

"**What if next time I tried to hurt the girls?" he asked hollowly. She visibly deflated right in front of us; I think she'd begun to like having us live with her. Not that she'd admit that.**

We looked at her pointedly. Clarisse just crossed her arms and looked away.

"I refuse to comment," she stated. I think that means yes, I thought to myself.

"It's fine, we were supposed to be heading out to Greece anyway," I said with an easy smile, "We were supposed to go weeks ago, but we got distracted." A couple of hours later, goodbyes and some sad smiles and we were gone, promising to come visit soon.

"And they did," Clarisse reassured us, "They sent postcards to, every place they went to they sent us one. I still have them on the fridge."

"Is… are they going to be alright?" Hermes asked.

"Depends on what your definition of alright is," she said, "Or if they lied to me or not… I wouldn't put it past them to try and spare me the painful details."

**It wouldn't be the last time we came and visited them, but we would be living with them anymore. On the plus side, I think I have started a tradition. After kissing Clarisse on the cheek, run… also duck, because kitchenware plus heads equal pain. Next stop Greece.**

We all cracked up laughing. Kitchenware plus head equals pain, obviously. I couldn't help but giggle. A phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Clarisse asked picking up the phone.

"_Hello, Miss La Rue, this is Elizabeth from your daughters school. You need to pick them up, as they've been suspended," _the voice on the other end said.

"What were they suspended for?" she asked cautiously.

"_They had beaten up a boy in year five, after a verbal altercation," _came the response.

"I'm afraid it's going to take a while for me to get there is there anyway I could speak to them now?" Clarisse asked, "I'm attending a family meeting and I can't get away." A few seconds later there were two little girls on loudspeaker. They sounded adorable.

"_Mommy" _they called, "_We didn't mean to get in trouble, but he pushed Elena over and said his mom said that she's going to grow up to be a slut like you and we got mad at him because he called you a bad word"_

"That's okay," Clarisse said, looking beyond furious but still managing to sound calm for her kids, "Did you win?"

"_Yeah Mommy, they had to call an am… ambu... ambulance. Are we in trouble?" _they asked her. Oh my Gods… they were so cute.

"That's my girls, I'll come pick you up and we'll go get pizza alright," she said.

"_Yay, we love you Mommy," _they cheered.

"I love you too, see you soon okay," she hung up and turned to us and said goodbye. I had to admit, she was probably the coolest teenaged Mom I had ever met. I pitied the school and that Mom. There were a few minutes of casual talking before Apollo picked up the book.

"Greece"

**Holy hell, I actually managed to finish this. Good? Bad? I need reviews. I know fuck all about Greece, so any suggestions about things that they could do there… and fuck up there, always welcome. Also place requests will be considered. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Zeus's P.O.V

I just met one of my granddaughters and I couldn't help but feel proud of her. She had taken on her two, non demi-god siblings and became their mother. The way she talked about Percy… that unnerved me, I wondered why it was that everybody got along so well with him? I shook my head to clear it and let Apollo read.

**Greece.**

**The three weeks we had spent in Greece were incredible. We stayed in a villa by the sea; it was beyond amazing Annabeth would have had a stroke at the architecture. Unfortunately we nearly destroyed the Parthenon, in our defence I don't understand the need for a hydra to live there. **

"A hydra? Really?" Poseidon groaned, "Can't they even go on vacation without getting in to trouble?" I laughed, he was adorable when he was like that, especially since Hades was still using him as a pillow.

"Nope," Hermes said popping the p.

"**Come and see your ancestry and it houses vicious monsters that try to kill you," Luke complained as we trekked back to the villa.**

"You know that whole robbing Rio thing worked out rather well for there vacation plans," Aphrodite commented idly as she re-painted her nails.

"Aphrodite, stealing is wrong. You shouldn't encourage that kind of low life behaviour," Athena sniffed. Hermes fist clenched, I love my daughter. Really I do, but if she keeps this crap up 'Violence to Athena' will probably become an Olympian sport.

"**Oh come on, what's a visit to Greece without a little multi-head monster?" I asked carelessly laughing, "I think Athena had it out for me, one tiny little comment on her statue and bang. Fire breather attack,"**

"You know it might not be a bad comment," Hades said as she looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel. Poseidon however was hiding his face in Hades hair to stifle his laughter.

"**You insulted her statue," Luke said in exasperated amusement.**

"That fag," she screeched, "That stupid, murdering, thieving, sluttish fag." There was a moment of pure silence before Hermes calmly got up and snuck around the back of her throne. Maybe she'd pissed him off so much he was leaving. Crunch! Shock flew through me.

"Fucking bitch," he said deadly quiet as she fell to the floor with a broken neck. She was going to have the mother of all headaches when she woke up.

"You can't just snap your sisters neck every time she pisses you off," I said seriously. Poseidon groaned in disappointment.

"Sorry, but she just got on my nerves. What with making Artemis nearly cry, pissing off Apollo and having no respect for anyone… and I'd just had enough," he explained sinking back down into his throne, "If she'd started on Luke I don't know what I would have done to her."

"Just don't do it again," I said, understanding where he was coming from.

"**Well it was wrong, very wrong," I said adamantly, "She doesn't look like that at all, sorry for commenting that they got her figure wrong. No need to be so touchy."**

"Is anyone else exceeding glad that Athena's unconscious?" Poseidon asked.

"Your always happy when she's unconscious," Hades laughed. I chuckled along with them and oh… everybody else.

"Of course it's the only time she shuts up," he retorted.

"**You know, it could just be a coincidence," Luke chuckled trying to get monster dust out of his hair. **

"Doubt it." Hestia said, "Anyway never ignore coincidence unless you busy, in which case always ignore it." Giggles broke out around the room at that statement.

"That doesn't make any sense," Ares said chuckling on with the rest of us.

"Almost nothing Percy says does," she replied. Of course, I thought to myself unsurprised. I didn't understand why she'd quote him with that being true.

"**I took one look at the statue and said 'Wrong, very wrong. Athena isn't that curvy, less hourglass more…' and then we were attacked. You know I was going to follow that up with sporty supermodel," I yelled the last sentence to the sky.**

There was a millisecond of silence before laugher broke out. Oh Gods I was happy Athena was knocked out right now because her reaction to this would have been… _interesting._

"**Yeah, I think on day your gonna get yourself incinerated," Luke said. I just smiled cheerfully and unlocked the front door. **

"Yeah, I agree one of us is going to try and incinerating him," Apollo said. There was a pause before;

"Yeah, um poor us, that is not going to be pretty," Hermes said seriously. The only thing I could think right now, ouch.

"**Poor Uncle Hades, he'd be stuck with me then. You know if that place doesn't have cable I could totally understand his pissed at the world attitude," I responded. **

"Finally somebody understands," Hade said sitting up and crossing his arms. It took a second before it hit me but then it did.

"Wait, you don't have cable?" I asked horrified, what unimaginable hell had I sentenced my brother to.

"Nope," he said, "Why do you think I'm always whinging about being there,"

"I am so, so sorry," I apologised, no cable. I deserved to be shot. "I'll make it up to you later," I promised.

"Wait, wait, wait," Hera said staring at us in total bewilderment, "The only reason that Hades is so pissy all the time is because he has no cable and you not only think that's okay but are going to perform sexual favours in apology?"

"Well the sex part was probably going to happen anyway," I said sheepishly. Poseidon laughed and kissed us both squarely on the mouth.

"Men," the female side of the room said in a mixture of awe and horror.

"I don't know," Hestia said with and impish smile, "I think it's kind of cute."

"**Uh huh, I'm going to make dinner now," Luke said moving toward the kitchen. I decided to go take a shower, things had been all right for a while but I was still waiting for it. Luke had been trying to kill me at random intervals since we left Clarisse's house. It was okay though; we'd actually been having fun.**

"What the fuck!" Hermes said.

"Only Percy," Hestia said shaking her head. Better be only Percy I thought to myself, cause fuck me if there is anyone else this crazy floating around.

"**Yum," I said sitting at the table getting ready to devour the pasta that Luke had made. He may not be able to make anything else, microwave-able popcorn (You can apparently fuck that up) included but he can make pasta. I took a big bite and dropped my fork, fumbling for my multi-purpose Anti-poison pills courtesy of the 33rd century. **

"Do you think that he'd get some of those for camp?" Aphrodite asked, "Because that would be incredibly helpful,"

"I have no idea," Hestia said, as she knew him best we had all turned to her.

"**I did it again," Luke said pressing his head against the table. I stood and ran my hand through his hair.**

"He didn't even know he was doing it," Apollo said shaken, "How could he no have known?"

"Time Lord possession, not fun," Ares said shortly. There was a faint shudder; I hoped we could prevent that from happening to him this time. The very reasonable idea that no matter what we did it still could… it scared me.

"**It's fine, were always fine," I assured him. He shook visibly with rage and self-loathing, it was a routine that we had become accustom to.**

"I would hate that," Aphrodite said suddenly, "For hate to be something that's expected, there should be more love in the world." There should be less peroxide poisoning from hair dye in your brain I thought. She glared at me as if she heard that thought.

"**We should have to be. I don't want to be like this," he raged, "I don't want to hurt anybody. Why does it have to be like this? It's not fair."**

"Oh, oh," Hestia said chuckling.

"Oh, oh?" Hermes said concerned, I almost didn't want to know. Almost.

"Don't ever use the words _'it's not fair' _in front of Percy because it will start an argument that you will lose," she said seriously. Somehow I didn't doubt it.

"**No, it's not," I said quietly, "But that's just the way that it is. It's not nice or good or anything that anybody wanted, they never even asked you and I know, it _hurts _but it's just the way that it is."**

"He's right," I sighed. It was just the way that is it.

"He's always right," Hestia said, "It's what makes fighting with him such a bitch,"

"**You keep talking like that," he said lifting his head up in temporary defeat, "Like you know… you know what it's like to have life utterly fuck you over." I took a deep breath and against my better judgement confessed.**

"If any of you even think about going there I'm going rip you balls off," Hera said dangerously. They looked at her with legitimate fear.

"I'd like to be fucked by life," Aphrodite confessed. The more immature Gods high-fived while the rest of us groaned.

"**One day, after everything is over I have to leave and when I do… I can't ever come back," I said softly. He looked at me in concern a latched onto my hand. **

Poseidon had the same reaction gripping onto my hand tightly. I ran my thumb over his hand comfortingly.

"**You can't, you can't just disappear," he said worriedly, "I don't understand, where are you going?" Inescapable hell, I thought to myself. I can't exactly tell him that though so I settled for a non-answer.**

"Bastard," Hestia cursed. We looked her in surprise. "I hate his non-answers, and then when I ask for one he asks me to trust him."

"Why wouldn't you trust him?" Poseidon asked.

"Because he doesn't always tell the truth," Hestia said darkly amused, "His response, _'If I always told the truth I wouldn't need you to trust me.' _The worst thing is he's right"

"**Away, doesn't matter. It's just going to happen one day," I said, and then the panic in his eyes cleared leaving just rage.**

"I don't know about you but rage in the eyes of somebody possessed by Grandfather dearest is a good thing not" Apollo said seriously… for the first time in his life.

"**But that's a choice," he spat, "You have to choose to leave." I just stood up and walked away, I had no words to explain the kind of carnage that would be here if I was. Nothing escape's the Time War, because if they do so will everyone else.**

Ares was shaking badly. I didn't understand why he was so scared and I didn't want to, I had a gnawing feeling that I was going to anyway.

"**Wait, I'm sorry. I just don't understand anything anymore and at the moment I don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for you," he said following me, "It just sounds like you could fight it if you wanted to."**

"No, he can't," Ares whispered, "Nobody can fight that." There was a lingering chill that filled the room.

"**Nobody can run forever," I said, stating the most basic truth that we had left at the moment.**

"Watch them," Aphrodite said, "This book would be so much better if they were in love,"

"No it wouldn't," Hermes said forebodingly.

"Sure it would," she replied in surprise, "It would give them something to hang on to,"

"**Watch us," Luke promised. I laughed, it was a promise that I knew he couldn't keep but it was sweet of him to try.**

Aw! The females in this family…. They scare me on many, many levels.

"**Yeah," I said plastering on a faux smile, "Watch us." Of course, Kronos was going to take over Luke's body and try to take over the world, and eventually I was going to have to open the watch and get sucked back into the Time War. It didn't matter how hard any of us fought, but it was still nice to hear.**

Athena twitched, oh. She's been awake for ages; she just hasn't gotten up yet. Why would she do that? Probably because almost every time she says something somebody knocks her the fuck out a more cynical part of my brain suggested.

"**I'm so tired of this," Luke sighed, "Of not being able to even remember the things that I've done until it's to late. This is only going to get worse isn't it?"**

"Yes," Ares said, once again he was being intelligent. I didn't understand why he acted stupid when we kept seeing that he wasn't and then he'd say something and we all disregard his intelligence.

"**Pretty much, unless you die," I answered honestly; we both had started to walk towards the beach.**

"**Yeah well if it didn't mean the this would happen to my cousins or my brothers or sisters I'd be dead already," he replied in a tone that left me no doubt.**

Bang! Hermes fist slammed down on his throne in temper. Athena's form jumped slightly but nobody noticed. I wished I could make it better for him, I wish that he didn't have to hurt so badly but there was nothing I could do.

"**What is it?" I asked suddenly, "What we have now?" I couldn't help but remember somebody telling me that I was a Kelp Head when it came to noticing things like this, I just couldn't remember whom.**

"Do you think it's _her_?" Hera asked, placing special emphasis on her.

"Maybe," Poseidon said quietly. I wanted to know who she was, but really once we knew it was just another loss, because she wouldn't be ours anymore. I think she'd be Percy's, I knew that if he asked Hestia would go. It wasn't a happy thought that he had such power over us.

"**What do you mean?" Luke asked as we reached the sand.**

"Oh, yay finally some action," Aphrodite squealed. There way to young for that I thought, before a dark voice in the back of my head acted up. _It wasn't always considered too young._

"**What are we to each other?" I asked, because even as I knew I did love Luke I wasn't in love with him and I knew that I had to make sure he knew that. Besides love was a luxury that I could never have, not knowing that I'd have to leave the way I do. **

There was a sharp intake of breath as we waited; this could get extremely ugly if he was in love with him.

"**I think… I think I love you" he admitted quietly, "I think I love because of what you're doing for me, because none of this even matters to you. I love you but… I'm not in love with you." **

I let out a breath of relief and then immediately bereted myself. Why did I care about a mortal? I didn't I told myself I care about Hermes. I care about my son.

"**That's good," I tell him with a smile as my heart dislodges from my throat, where it had lodged it's self in panic. "It's mutual, the love but not in love thing…." Of course true to our tradition as demi-god, what with the attempted murder and love but not love confessions it was once again time for those special time in a demi-gods day.**

"Fight, fight, fight," Ares chanted, and for a moment everything was back to normal. No magic book from the fates, no strange revelations or any of the chaos that had been the last few days. Except I could see it, when everything was back to normal I could see them faking it.

"**Duck," Luke cried pushing me into the sand. Monster attack time, I thought to myself as two more hellhounds joined the first. I unsheathed Riptide and stood with my back to the ocean. Oh, now there's an idea, ocean. Whoosh, the seawater formed a circle around the hellhounds boxing them in.**

"Cool," Apollo said, "Think they'll get hurt?"

"Nah, his PTSD might flare up again," Ares said quietly. Watching my family now was almost like watching a mask be stripped off. I wonder what they saw when they looked at me?

"**So," I said turning to Luke with a grin, "Any ideas on how were getting out of this one?" He laughed and lunged at the hellhound that had forced its way through the makeshift water barrier. They tussled for a few minutes as remained stock still, using every once of my energy to keep the other two from getting out. Whoosh, the monster disintegrated into dust.**

The were cheers and catcalls let out through the throne room to celebrate there success.

"**Let them both out," Luke said taking a look at me, "I'll take one you take the other." I nodded a released them. They sprang at us. I flicked my sword up and into the face of the one that was attacking me. It snarled and reared back, and then I had a crazy idea. Crazy and stupid, but it was going to kill it quicker and it had to die, die, die. **

"And there's the PSTD," Artemis said, she was still sitting on Apollo's lap. I think that this is the closest she's been to a male in over a thousand years.

"**Fuck," I cursed as I waited for it to strike again. It held it's ground for a moment as if it knew it had already lost before charging. Bingo, I grabbed its collar and swung myself onto it's back and then gripped my sword with two hand and rammed it into the back of his neck. **

"Ouch," Aphrodite said examining her nails, "I wouldn't want to be that puppy."

"I doubt it wants to be you either," I responded in a bored tone. I felt moderately bitchy, when did I start feeling bad about that.

It dusted and I fell on the sand. Luke however was having a little more trouble; I slipped my hand into my pocket and shot at it. It didn't do much, but it gave Luke the chance to kill it. The battle was over but my head wasn't registering it.

"I wish I knew what is a real battle to him," Poseidon said. Dionysus just looked up in pity.

"Wish granted," he said. I fought the growing compulsion to put my hands over my ears.

To easy, where is the rest? Where is everything else? My vision flickered and internally cursed my PTSD. The monster dust was gone and blood covered the beach, non-existent bodies were sprawled everywhere, the beeping and humming of technology and weapons that wouldn't exist for centuries, fire crawling across the landscape, sounds of Darlek's, Cybermen, Revers and wordless agonised screams, lighting flashing through a sky exploding with colour and raining ash as spaceships battled…

"I take it back, I take it back, I take it back," Poseidon chanted. It was times like this that I wished he were insane, that things like this could happen.

"Be careful what you wish for," Dionysus said distantly. I felt sick and I didn't even know what half these things were. It explained why the underworld wasn't a problem.

And dark haired girl standing with her feet in water facing away from us. Holding two machetes. I blinked furiously to clear the vision from my sight. I knew it wasn't real, I wish that it meant I would stop reliving it.

"Wait, that was a memory?" Hades shouted alarmed. The entire room froze and my breath caught. How could he of lived through that and still have been all right.

"That girl, is she supposed to be _her_?" Aphrodite asked, "I wish we knew…"

"Don't," Poseidon cut her off, "Please just don't,"

"Percy are you okay?" Luke asked with concern. I shook off the remnants of the memory.

"No," Apollo said with false cheer.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied. I stood up and started walking toward the villa.

"Liar," I said sighing, "How can he just walk that off and pretend that it never happened?"

"Because, what other choice does he have?" Ares said darkly. He just stared into space and I had to admit that there was no other choice.

"Liar," he said, "What on you mind?" Reality flicked over for another split second. Who was that girl?

"That is what I want to know," Hera whined, damn I was really starting to hope that she had grown out of that. Fuck it!

"I think that it's time for us to leave Greece." I sighed.

"Done," Apollo said throwing the book down at Athena, "Stop faking,"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to get knocked out," she said sadly, "Or have my neck snapped, or something else equally as fun."

"You could just shut up or mind your own business," Poseidon commented. She picked up the book sat in her throne and didn't say anything. The worst part was that even though she was almost crying, she had pissed everybody off enough that nobody said anything.

She opened the book and began to read.

Poor Athena, I feel so sorry for her. I need to do something nice for her, give her someone to love her. So question, which Charmed character should be Athena's partner and make her a better person? and male or female? Review and tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hades P.O.V

Damn, that battle had me shivering. No wonder he thought the underworld was pleasant. I didn't know how he was still sane. _He isn't though, is he _a voice in the back of my head said darkly. It didn't surprise me; I doubt that anyone would be. I couldn't understand why we were all so attached to him.

**Beijing**

"You know somehow that wasn't what I was expecting," Artemis said, finally have moved off Apollo's lap. Something that the Sun God didn't look happy about if his Olympus sized pout was anything to go by.

**Korea**

"Wait, what," Poseidon said, "What happened in Beijing?"

"It doesn't say," Athena said passing the book over, "It's just got a list of places, sometimes city's, sometimes countries."

**Amsterdam**

**Egypt**

**Rome**

"I don't even want to know what kind of trouble they got into in Rome," I sighed.

"Wait, do they mean Italy, Rome or Camp Jupiter Rome?" Hermes asked suddenly. There was a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

"Italy," Apollo said after a moment. We all let out a relived breath.

**Ireland**

**Texas **

**Hong Kong**

**Hawaii**

**London**

**Mexico**

**Russia**

**Japan**

**Volretta **

**Paris**

**New Orleans**

**Spain**

**Vienna**

**Caribbean**

"Cool, I love the Caribbean," Poseidon said happily.

"That really has nothing to do with all the ocean everywhere does it," Athena said sarcastically.

"And Jack Sparrow," Aphrodite added dreamily, "I wish he was real."

"He was real," Poseidon said, "One of my sons apparently, but he hadn't actually been conceived yet because he was a time… traveller…." Oh come on, you have got to be fucking kidding me.

"Damn it Percy," Hestia said with amusement.

**We travelled all around the world and sometimes it ended well sometimes it didn't. We even met these really weird sparkly vampires that wanted to eat us in this city in Italy. Anyway by know it got so bad that we decided to stay in one place. We now had a beach house in the Caribbean.**

"Sparkly vampire?" Ares asked, "That is so gay, their fairy's, blood drinking fairy's."

"Little more worried about how bad my son is getting in the lets go crazy and kill people department," Hermes said, even though he had a small smile.

"**Times running out," Luke said looking at me with misery. I sat next to him on the porch and took his hand.**

"Crap, it's going to get all depressing again isn't it?" Aphrodite sighed.

"Probably," Artemis said bluntly. It was going so well I thought… no, that wasn't true I had just hoped that it was.

"**I know, but were good here," I said in denial. I didn't want to stop running I didn't want to leave here, because it was easy. Not watching my friend slowly losing his mind, or him frequently trying to kill me and then freaking out; but the fact that no monsters come here.**

"Oh that's good," Hera said trying to cheer us all up… it didn't work very well.

"Hera I know your trying to help, but it's not really helping," I said in the kindest tone I could manage.

**The wards around the house stop anyone from even coming to this particular beach let alone enter the house without an invitation. The strange thing was that I actually owned this house before… when I was running about the universe and in a room that was clearly mine there were _girl's things._**

"Does _she _live there?" Dionysus asked.

"Why, do you even care?" I asked him; usually he didn't care about anything.

"Because, she'll be as crazy as she is and as the God of madness watching over the insane is part of my job," he answered.

"**I should leave," he said tiredly. I fought the impulse to groan and smack him in the back of the head. Why did he think that every time things went pear shaped I was going to make him leave. What's a little knifing between friends?**

Everybody started to laugh. What was a little knifing between friends, nothing if you were immortal, but it could be your life for a mortal? There was a thought, was Percy even mortal?

"**No," I said finally.**

"I wonder how many time they've had that argument?" Zeus said smiling fondly. One that I found myself smiling along with because for some reason we _knew _that Percy wouldn't jet let him go.

"Lot's" Apollo said tiredly.

"**But," he started to argue, again. I really thought that he would know better by now.**

"Well he's stubborn," Hermes said, "Luke always was." Was… that was a past tense, shouldn't that be has been? I shook my head to clear the cobwebs out. What was I missing?

"**But nothing, it doesn't matter," I insisted vehemently, "It doesn't matter how bad you get, your always welcome here."**

Aw! I didn't join in… not at all. I wished that I could care about someone like that, that somebody could care about _me _like that. Sometimes I didn't always have to be strong.

"**What to go quietly insane?" he demanded, his eyes flickering gold. Here we go again.**

"That's… sweet," Artemis said after a while.

"Nah," Hestia said, "That's just Percy. He… you should see him around _her_, I never spoke to her but her looked at her like she was higher than a goddess."

"**Or noisily, it doesn't matter. Just relax and we'll go from there," I said. His fist swung round with a knife in his hand. I ducked and caught his wrist sorrow burning through my stomach as his other hand closed around my throat. My mind blanked and a second later he had dropped the knife and was holding his stomach.**

"That could go badly one day," Ares said, "Real badly."

"I know," I said, "Could you even imagine the amount of violence that he'd be used to using in a fight?" Many of us shuddered, it wasn't a pretty image but it was a reminder that we needed.

"**Make it stop," he whispered helplessly, placing his head on my lap. "Can't you just make it go away?"**

Bile rose in the back of my throat at our Father, how dare he? I shocked myself, I was a God the plights of mortals shouldn't be my concern. Should they? _There family _a voice that sounded suspiciously like Lyra said.

"**I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry," I said running my hands through his hair, "But there isn't anything I can do." I felt guilt, even though I shouldn't because I tried. We went all around the world and everywhere we went I looked for something that could help. I didn't tell him and at the moment I was glad I didn't because I could let him hope like that only to take it away.**

"I'm thankful that he didn't say anything, I don't think I could handle reading about that," Hermes said, "This is hard enough,"

"**I wanted to grow up and have a family, I wanted to get a job and be able to die an old man," he said through tears he was valiantly trying to pretend weren't there. "Being a demi-god I probably wasn't going to be able to do that anyway but it's not the same as _knowing _that I never will."**

"Sometimes I think that we should never have children, but then…" Zeus started to say.

"But then that empty feeling creeps up on you," Apollo said, "We need them."

"**Scared the Gods will kill you?" I asked softly. That was a reasonable thing to be afraid of right? That was what a normal person would be afraid of?**

"I like that, normal people… because it's so obvious that he isn't," I said chuckling. He isn't afraid of us and other people being afraid of us… wasn't obvious, how scary is that?

"**No… I'm scared that they wont," he said. All I could feel was resentful, guilty, cold and regret; I just wanted it to go away, because if this is how I feel could you imagine how he feels?**

"Ouch, time to break out the happy juice," Dionysus said sympathetically. I flinched, he gave a flying fuck about others… it was so wrong.

"Encouraging drinking isn't good," Athena said. Damn, this chapter she was doing so well.

"You know that most people drink out of sorrow and a lot of the time it helps if it's a one off thing," Dionysus responded.

"**Come on, I have a bottle of Trinsky's inside," I said standing up. **

"Dude, you called it," Apollo said laughing. Artemis just reached over and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Idiot," she said with… _fondness._

"**Aren't you a little young to be drinking vodka?" he said, starting the customary argument that had become just something we do than anything with any real meaning behind it.**

"Like me talking to Zeus about his knocking up of mortal women," Hera said cheekily, "You know I'm kind of looking forward to this whole dating thing,"

"Yeah, Hera's dating girls. Who would have thought?" Aphrodite said smirking while the rest of the room shivered.

"I think I'll give Nix a call when were done here," Hera said…. Zeus fell out of his throne in surprise.

"**Isn't that argument a little old?" I retorted calmly filling to shots.**

"I know he's not actually thirteen but I keep having the same reactions as I would if he were actually thirteen," Poseidon groaned.

"Wait a go?" Hermes questioned with a smirk.

"Wait a go," Poseidon confirmed. Only my brother, I thought to myself.

"**It isn't even one o'clock yet," he protested picking up the shot and holding it to his lips.**

"It doesn't need to be," I said sardonically.

"No, Percy does as he damn well pleases," Hestia said laughing.

"**It'll probably be after 1 am before we finish," I said throwing it back, enjoying the fiery burn that forced it's way through my system and eradicating that awful coldness. Time to work on the guilt, I thought to myself pouring another.**

"Is that why depressed people drink?" Athena said quietly.

"Yeah, that and because they want to forget whatever has fucked there life over," Dionysus replied.

"So why did you start drinking more? "Artemis asked, "It was so bad that you were forced to stop all together."

"I… I miss my best friend, they'll never be anyone else mortal of otherwise that will ever be anything like Lucy was," he said with a sad heartbroken smile on his face.

"**_Cheers_," Luke said in Greek before downing it. His hand clapped against his throat and sat heavily on the couch. "Why do I always forget to sit before doing that?" he asked. I laughed and refilled the glass, heading to the stereo and putting on the radio. **

"Hermes, your son is a pansy," Aphrodite said. Hermes being mature stuck his tongue out and Aphrodite be equally mature bit it.

"Ouch," Hermes complained.

"**Because you're a baby," I told him swallowing the next shot.**

"So is Luke a baby or does Percy have a huge tolerance for alcohol?" Hera asked.

"I don't know," Hestia said, "Could be either,"

"**I am not, your just abnormal," he said jokingly, "This stuff was made at Saint T's where the expression could be used to tranquillise an elephant has been tested and it true."**

"Okay, so he's not a baby," Aphrodite said hastily, "We need some of that for family bondage night,"

"Don't you mean bonding night," I asked.

"Nope I mean bondage," she said breezily.

"No," Zeus said, "Just no."

"Aw. I miss Rome," She pouted, "And Greece, stupid modern prudishness, we never get to have any fun anymore." I was not thinking that she had a point… not at all.

"**Good stuff," I said smiling. He took the second drink, I hope he didn't try to keep up with me last time was a nightmare.**

"Hangover," the room yelled. I could only imagine the migraine that follows the morning after. Egh!

"**You know that it'll kill your brain and you wont be able to remember stuff and stuff," Luke said starting to slur slightly as the alcohol started to take effect.**

"So does this make them happier?" Athena questioned sincerely.

"Give it a minute," Dionysus said surprised that there was no scorn in her voice, or anything else equally unpleasant. I was too.

"**Shut up and smile," I demanded, because it wasn't like it could make my memory any fuzzier, in fact it made it clearer. When I woke up in the morning I always had trouble deciding whether it was something I wanted to remember or forget. **

Half the room shouted remember while the other half shouted forget. I didn't understand why he would want to remember. I had the urge to feed him water from the river Lethe so he couldn't remember that he had to go anywhere. I didn't understand I hadn't met him for more than five minutes yet.

"Shut up, bastard" he said, and just like that we entered full party mode. Dancing around singing like idiots. Having fun Luke even started cleaning, my secret reason for liking him when he drinks. Somewhere in there Luke stopped drinking, and about quarter to two I passed out next to him.

"Wow, whatever they throw up could double as paint stripper," Apollo said laughing, "I wouldn't want to be them in the morning."

**The next morning I woke up alone. There was a note on the pillow next to mine.**

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling?" Poseidon sighed. I nodded I think he finally left. The question was is Percy going to go after him?

_**Percy, **_

_**I'm so sorry, but I can't stay anymore.**_

_**I was going to kill you in you're sleep, I could barley stop myself.**_

_**Next time I might not be so lucky.**_

_**So here's to wherever we meet again and thank you.**_

_**Thank you for everything.**_

_**Luke. X**_

"Oh, that… does anybody else think that that is so sad?" Artemis asked. She was worried… about boys. Gah, that is just so, so… freaking weird.

"Yes," Aphrodite sniffled. I didn't know how I would feel if I were him, trying so hard to help somebody, only to have them run when thing got to hard.

There was an achy sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol I had consumed the day before. I couldn't help but wonder where he was now, I knew I'd never find.

"What?" Hestia yelled, "How come?"

"I don't know," Athena said shrinking back in her chair as fire spewed higher than normal at Hestia's demand.

**We had been travelling around together long enough for him to know enough of my tricks for that. Within a few minutes I knew that I couldn't stay here, not now, not without Luke. I didn't feel in the mood for travelling either. **

"Oh," Hestia said embarrassed.

"Where do you think that he's going to go?" Poseidon asked quietly.

"Camp," Dionysus said hopefully, "With Booze,"

**I think that it was time to go home and see my Mom. I had missed her. The more I sat there contemplating the idea the more I liked it, unfortunately with three months until camp I hadn't anticipated the torture that Mom would put me through…**

"Do you reckon that she figured out that he wasn't a camp?" I asked.

"Nah, Sally would understand. She's good like that," Poseidon said, "Actually if it's what I think it's just going to make Athena rant,"

**School. **

"Oh come on," Athena groaned after reading the last word, I laughed along with everybody else. She threw the finished book on the table and pouted. I picked up the next one.

"**The Sea of Monsters" **I read, "Are we going to read this?"

There was a murmuring of accent and I began to read.

**I know I know it's finished way to early, But I was getting bored… pouty-face, please don't incinerate me. Tell you what I'll start writing the next one now, okay… Review me!**


End file.
